globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Robotics
Information The robotics class mainly uses player built machines to attack and defend, yet have pretty powerful weapons as well. They have turrets, force fields, remote-controlled robots, and various other gadgets. From the official website: By using the latest technology to gain the upper hand, the robotics agent is able to defend strategic points with turrets and forcefields, or press forward by using remote control combat robots. About the same height as the Medic class. Strategy Strategy 1 - Defensive Agents specializing in Robotics can construct formidable defenses - with automated Turrets, Medical Station, and Force Walls, the Robotics Agent can make an area very difficult to assault. Placing turrets with their firing arc covering the most advantageous area, but with their backs as close to the wall or corner as possible, enemy players may find it very difficult to destroy your turret without taking significant damage. Place a Medical Station where it can heal you while you repair it and your turret/other mechanical construction, but far away enough so enemy fire and AoE's are unable to damage it. Hide it around a corner or on top of crates if possible - just be aware it needs Line-of-Sight. Effective use of the Force Wall can save lives of not just yourself and your crates/turrets, but also your team mates if there is someone helping you to defend an objective. The Robotics Agent has powerful Ranged weapons - do not be afraid to use them! Also keep in mind you can use your Repair Arm to increase your turret's damage as well as speed its deployment. The Power Station is a very effective method of reducing damage dealt to players and deployables in the area. It will also supply the Robotics Agent with extra Power to repair nearby deployables and grant any other nearby players with extra Power to help defend the Robotics Agent (including the Medic who's healing the Assault. Synergy is good - just watch for the EMP Bomb/Grenade). PvE Group Mission Basics There are fairly straight forward tactics for Robo's in PvE Missions but it's amazing how many Robo's don't understand them. These become key in Maximum and Ultra-Maximum missions. These basics assume a balanced 4 person group or close to balanced group (e.g. not a four person Robo team). The load out. The basic off hand load out should be: personal turret (pt), power station (ps) and medical station (ms). I’ll explain why each is best in a moment. Multiple Robos in a group provides more flexibility in choices as long as one Robo is setup this way. Turrets: The personal turret has the second highest DPS against mechs (flame thrower has higher dps but fairly short range), is incredibly fast to throw up, has a very short cool down time and has a 180 degree firing arc. Instead of placing the pt head-on down the hall, place it against the wall and sidewise so the 180 degree arc can cover front, center and back (huge advantage with assassins, alarm responders, or if over run). Do not bring a Rocket Turret. The rocket turret takes way too long to setup, fires way too slow, has the lowest dps and has a narrow firing arc which makes it useful in only the occasional situation. The autocannon takes longer to setup, has narrow firing arc, same basic dps as the pt but it has a significant negative damage modifier against mechs. The power station is the life blood of maximum and ultra-maximum security runs. It provides the additional power for the group to function and has a decent defensive bonus. The sheer volume of mechs to kill make it challenging for power in the entire party; the Assault/Recon to keep shooting, the Medic to keep healing and the Robo to keep focus healing its turrets / focus dps increasing the turret. Some Robo's bring force walls instead of a ps. Keep in mind Assaults have a number of personal shields and defensive modifiers already which somewhat negates the usefulness of the wall. Also, the wall cannot take nearly enough damage to compensate for the lack of a power station. The medical station is never optional for a Robo, it must be in the load out. It is the safety net of the group even if you have a medic or another Robo. Also, a good Medic combined with a medical station and power station means a Tank Assault can stand out in the open and take on most Bosses straight on. PvE Group Mission Tactics These basic tactics are based around the concept of going for the Bonus, not dying, and how best a Robo can contribute to the team. Always place stations together behind walls, pillars or blocks out of sight as best you can, but within AoE range of your team mates. You are making a nest where everyone can run to, out of sight, and heal up. Or the Assault can stand out in the open and fight nearby, but still be within range of stations' AoE. The stations need to be almost stacked, so anyone can get both benefits that is nearby. Almost all Boss rooms have a 'best' area for setup locations; please ask your team if you do not know them. One rule of thumb is if the Boss can see your stations from the middle of the room, its in the wrong spot. Never place turrets close to stations, but do keep within range of your repair arm if you are in the nest. Why? 1. Assassins will always try and blow up turrets, but ignore stations. The assassin AoE bomb will take out your turrets, your stations and anyone healing up at the nest. 2. If your turret gets agro from a boss or other mechs, you don’t want them shooting into your stations while attacking the turret. 3. You can safely hide behind walls alongside your power station/medical station and heal/buff your turret from safety. 4. Yell at any Assault/Recon who stands directly on your stations and fights, refer to reasons 1 through 3 for why they should not. Do not bring Biodrones. They do not last long enough to be effective when compared to the benefits of what you had to give up to bring it. Your team mates will not be amused if a drone makes an appearance. BioDrones do well in PvP or in Solo PvE environments. Setting up. Setup your ms and ps first, then setup your pt when you get time. The Robo is not the dps of the group so get those essential stations up to keep the group alive and then add your turret. If you have multiple robos, the same loadout for both is still ideal. You can alternate placing stations while waiting for cooldowns. For the Boss or tough spots, stacked stations provide twice as much power and healing and double turrets will own just about anything. To prevent the Assassin from blowing up both with one bomb, place turrets apart when able. Turret Tanking the Boss. A little personal turret can tank Bosses or most single challenging targets. If placed right, and by using your focus arm to increase its dps while keeping it healed, the turret can gain agro, out dps any assault/recon and hold a Boss in place. Even if your pt blows up after a while, you can usually get another up fast enough to keep going. This frees up the rest of the group to handle alarm responders and attack the boss safely from else where. Turret location is the key, try place your turret carefully. This is the one case where a Robo can out damage score everyone in the group just based on the final battle alone, and it’s perfectly acceptable to try. You will need a Focus repair arm (not the ARC arm) with good healing modifiers and use the alternate fire option. The Rocket turret and Auto Cannon, cannot do this well as their dps will not be high enough to keep agro. The Flame turret will outperform the pt if you can get the Boss in range. The only negative of this tactic is that the Medic gets bored sometimes. Strategy 2 - Offensive Robotics agents can be very effective on the offense, using Biodrones and the Personal Turret to supply damage from a variety of angles. Depending on the tactical situation, choose your drone and it's abilities carefully. *Eye - Stationary hovering Anti-Recon drone, capable of spotting stealthed players and attacking them. *Hornet - Flying anti-turret/personnel drone. Has secondary effects good against turrets and Area-of-Effect damage! *Lockdown - Flying Anti-Personnel drone with a slow effect, great for the robotic attacked by a lone enemy. *Harrier - Ground Anti-Personnel drone. *Grizzly - Ground Anti-Turret drone. So Robotics can be very effective in hit & run actions (in PvE and PvP) because of the drones : fly over some enemies and dropping a drone behind (or even on) them, then flying to cover, can create a big confusion, and sometimes the death of some enemies. Great load out for pvp- hornet/lockdown,force wall, medical station Turrets - Depending on the tactical situation, any of the three available turrets can be useful. * Personal Laser Turret - Equal damage output to the Autocannon Turret, but with a 180 degree arc and faster deploy/recharge time, it is considered to be the turret of choice when on the offensive. * Autocannon Turret - Equal damage but a longer range than the Personal Laser Turret. 90-degree firing arc, longer deploy/recharge time - may not be ready when needed. * Rocket Turret - Bombards an area with burst damage from the longest range of all turrets. While it has lower DPS than the other turrets, it's burst damage (and thus it's ability to finish off fleeing and badly damaged targets) can be an advantage in some situations. Force Field - In offensive situations, can be deployed to block incoming defensive fire, allowing your team to capture a point or take out other enemies. Note: The Force Field blocks all projectiles, including Healing Beams - placing a wall on or near a hotly defended point can prevent that critical heal to a defending point team. Solo PvE Missions Robotics agents are uniquely suited to completing Solo PvE missions. It is recommended that skills are chosen for Protection and Health - the Balanced and BioDrones trees both have significant buffs to defenses. Choice of devices varies - experiment and see what works for you. Examples * 7/0/5 with HEL-TAC or Harken/Force Wall/Med Station/Power Station. Set up the stations while under the cover of the Force Wall then gun everything down. Use the Wall or Dome as cover against Elite Helot fire. Against the bosses, quickly set up the stations and take out the lesser hostiles before engaging the boss - Guardian rockets, Destroyer shockwaves, and Recluse charges can be absorbed and healed back easily, but Auto-cannon fire should be side-stepped as much as possible. * HEL-TAC or Harken/Grizzly/Hornet/Med Station is also effective. Alternate the Grizzly and the Hornet as needed and gun down the rest. Use cover and the Repair arm to help with Helots. Solo PvE Dailys Robotics agents are also capable of doing some of the dailies solo with little to no effort. While you should ultimatly try to join up with a good team as that is always more fun, sometimes there is no one to go with and you don't want the daily to go to waste. Defense missions are hard for a solo robo because there are just too many enemies and when the boss comes in the robo has to focus on killing the boss (which he should not be doing. Robos are for repping the generator). However some dailys are not so difficult. Two of the easy ones to solo as a robo are the Node and the Dweller locker. Below are some video guides on just how to pull those off. It is also important to note that you should have a skill profile set asside for soloing missions that includes increases to your resists. It is suggested that you have armor speced for range resists because the fire from the colony ants can be easily dodged if you are paying attention. Skill Trees *Balanced: Default tree for all classes *Engineer: Buffs turrets, stations and repair devices. *BioDrones: Buffs Biodrones and ranged weapon damage. Agenda Profile Skill Planner Weapons Melee * EnergyBurn Mace - One-handed mace with a 'Power Sap' Backstab effect. :Initially Unlocked * Heavy Wrench - Fast swings, inflicts a 30% Slow on a successful Backstab. :Rare drop from Colony Drones * Mace and Shield - Similar to the EnergyBurn, however adding the shield increases damage dealt by a successful Block. :Purchaseable at level 32, for 7500 Tokens Ranged * HEL-TAC Rifle - Rapid-fire rifle with significant range. Able to zoom :Initially Available * Colony Energy Rifle- Higher damage, but slower fire rate compared to the HEL-TAC Rifle. :Rare drop from Colony Drones * Tempest - Robotic's Shotgun. Most effective at close range. :Purchaseable at level 11 * Rumbleblaster - Fires a moderate ranged explosive ball of energy. Bounces off surfaces, deals damage in an area. :Purchaseable at level 29 * Techro Blaster / Commonwealth Force Blaster - Primary fire is similar to that of the Rumbleblaster. Alt-fire, after a 1-second charge-up, consumes 50 power to shoot a blast which deals increased damage and knockback. :Rarely drops from Elite Techros (Techro Blaster) or end-of-mission rewards (Commonwealth Force Blaster) *Harken SMG - Rapid-fire SMG with exceptional accuracy. Able to zoom, but lower-ranged then the HEL-TAC. :Purchaseable at level 34, for 7500 Tokens Specialties * Focused Repair Arm - Speeds deployment and repairs Robotic's deployables, as well as some other Mechnical targets. Boosts damage while repairing, Alt-Fire increases repair values and the damage boost while costing extra Power. :Initially Available * A.R.C. Repair Arm - Similar to the Focused Repair Arm, however Alt-Fire extends the repair beam to multple near-by deployables. Damage boost while repairing deployables is less than the Focused Repair Arm. :Purchaseable at level 23 * Force Target - Forces nearby Turrets and BioDrones to attack targets painted by the weapon's fire. : Purchaseable at level 38, for 7500 Tokens * Nanite Repair Arm - Heals deployables over time, similar to the Medic's Nanite Restoration System. :Purchaseable at level 42, for 7500 Tokens Offhand BioDrones * Eye Drone - Stationary drone floating around chest height. Able to detect Stealthed players and NPCs with in a short range, and fires at nearby targets. : Initially Available * Grizzly Drone - Mobile treaded Anti-Mechanical drone. Moves towards and fires at nearby targets. : Purchaseable at level 13 * Hornet Drone - Flying Anti-Mechanical drone. Flys towards and fires slow AoE rocket projectiles at nearby targets. : Purchaseable at level 21 * Harrier Drone - Mobile treaded Anti-Personel drone. Moves towards and fires at nearby targets. : Purchaseable at level 25 * Lockdown Drone - Stationary Anti-Personel drone. Floats around chest height, fires at nearby targets and slows their movement speed. : Purchaseable at level 27 Stations * Force Wall - Creates a large transparent blue screen. Blocks enemy fire, and takes very little damage from attacks. Allied players and NPCs can shoot through the screen unhindered. : Initially Available * Medical Station - Heals nearby friendly non-Mechanical targets within range. While the pulsing graphic passes through walls, the Station requires Line of Sight. : Purchaseable at level 7 * Deployable Sensor - Increases the damage dealt by near-by friendly units (Turrets included!) by 20%. Sensors do not require Line of Sight and anyone within its radius will receive the damage bonus. : Purchaseable at level 15 * NanoForge Power Station - Increases the Protection and restores Power to near-by friendly units. Power Stations do not require Line of Sight, anyone within its radius will receive the protection bonus and power restoration. * Purchaseable at level 17 Turrets * Personal Turret - Short-range (65ft) turret with a 180-degree firing arc. Short deployment time and cooldown. High damage over time. : Initially Available * Auto Cannon Turret - Longer-ranged (100ft) turret with a 90-degree firing arc. Moderate deployment time and cooldown(5 second longer cooldown than the Personal Turret). Equivalent damage to the Personal Turret against Personnel, reduced damage against bots. : Purchaseable at level 9 * Rocket Turret - Longest-ranged (150ft) turret with a 90-degree firing arc. Increased health compared to the other turrets, and fire rockets that track their target, dealing damage to targets in a significant radius. Less damage over time than the other turrets, but does more damage with each shot. : Purchaseable at level 19 * Flame Turret - Short-ranged (30ft) turret with a 360-degree firing arc. Causes a significant Ignite effect. Deals the highest damager per second of all turrets. : Purchaseable at level 36, for 7500 Tokens Boost * Dome Shield Boost - Creates a Force Wall in the shape of a dome around the Robotics. Requires a full Morale bar. : Available after completing Sonoran Desert mission" * Personal Vandal Boost - Summons a personal Vandal robot to aid the user. Requires a full Morale bar. The robot is an inanimate suit that must be mounted and controled. Cannot be repaired, large amount of health. : Purchaseable at level 44, for 7500 Tokens } |liststyle = line-height:1.4em; |group1 = C |list1 = Assault Medic Robotics Recon }} Category:Classes Category:Robotics